toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Clan
Hi, I'm Dusk. I'm not the leader or a co-leader of Wizard Clan, so please keep that in mind. We are a colorful dog clan. We basically do things the average clan does without anything all that special, so if you're looking for a unique clan that does plenty of things separate from other clans, we may not be your #1 bet. Still, we are a clan that uses teamwork. We almost never do any activities without another member around. Another important thing to keep in mind is that'' we are not members of Lizard Clan; we don't mean to mock them or anything like that either. Some may say we copied them, but I'm sure the original leader's intention wasn't to rip off such a lovely clan. We truly don't mean to offend them in any way at all! We respect other clans and are rather peaceful. Basic Information When you first join the clan, you'll be asked to choose an "element". (Ex: Fire, Water, Life, Wind, Dark, etc.) Along with your chosen element is one that supports your name. For example, if your Wizard's name is Frost Wizard, your second element will be Frost. With these two elements you will duel other members of the clan. These duels are usually held in someone's Estate, if not anywhere else. You type something such as "- Summons dragon of Frost that exhales an icy wind onto (opponent) -". You may also use shields to block the opponent's moves, but try not to use them too much. As you duel more and master your current element(s), you will have the ability to earn more elements of your choice. Remember how I said earlier that we do the things every other clan does? Well, that's true. We go on trolley runs, advertise the clan, work on ToonTasks and gags, throw parties, and so on. Most members of Wizard Clan are at very low laff like 15 and 16. The highest laff points a Wizard has had is in the 100s, belonging to Water Wizard. How to Join To join Wizard Clan you must create a new toon. You don't need to be a member or ever be a member to join. Species: Dog Shape: Medium (Regular body, medium legs) Color: Any, however your Wizard cannot be multicolored. Clothing: Any Name: _____ Wizard Find us in Toon Valley and ask us to join. When you are officially accepted into the clan, you will be asked to add any online Wizards. Clan Rules* *Please do bear in mind that some of these rules apply to Wizards Rewritten (see below), and have not been used in the original clan. '#1:' No cursing will be tolerated. Toontown is a 7+ game, and we really don't want to influence younger members. '#2:''' Treat all members with respect. This is NOT limited to the leader and co-leaders; we are all equal. WIP Wizards Rewritten On September 19, 2013, Toontown Online closed. By then Wizard Clan wasn't as active as before, but we came up with ideas for a "Wizards Rewritten", a new version of the clan, for when Toontown Rewritten, a new game following the same rules as Toontown, was released. Some ideas include: *When a clan member adopts a Doodle, it does not have to be named "Wizard". Having all Doodles named Wizard was an old rule for the clan, but it can now be related to your element or something else. *A mentor-and-apprentice system. New Wizards will be assigned a mentor that guides them through the Toontown Central series of ToonTasks and teaches them the clan rules. When a wizard graduates from the apprentice stage, they will be a normal clan member until they can be assigned an apprentice of their own. Experienced Wizards are qualified to be mentors. *A new idea for the elements. This is not yet decided, but it will be voted on in the future.